Love at First Sight? Nope
by AngelofLove89
Summary: Lily goes to Hogwarts expecting the greatest place in the world. She gets what she expects, but a little spoiled boy will change her mood. Along with that, she will change his life forever. goes along with OoP!
1. Beginning

Love is Mysterious  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does and I think she is brilliant to come up with such realistic characters and an interesting plot to go along with them.  
  
Review no matter what. I will take flames, just tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'll be happy to change it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily Evans sat on the bench near Platform 9 and ¾ waiting for some clue as to why they had sent her to a non-existent platform. Her auburn hair shone brightly and her beautiful emerald eyes shone with worry. She was short for her age, but she had time to grow, she was only eleven after all. She suddenly heard a woman talking.  
  
"Come on James, hurry up. You're going to be late for Hogwarts." Lily noticed that the woman was walking with a little boy beside her and yelling at another one behind her. James, as the woman had called him, had unruly jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and looked to be about Lily's age. The one beside the woman looked exactly like James, but looked older. Lily finally got the courage to go up and ask for help.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am going to Hogwarts also and it's my first time, so I don't know how to get on the platform. Could you help me, please?" Lily said as she reached the woman. The woman smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes, dear, I'll help. I'm Mrs. Potter by the way. This is James, and this is Gordon, my sons. James is also a first year. Gordon is in the third. Okay, now that you know a little about me, I'll help. You go through that wall right there," She pointed to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. "Don't be afraid though, if you think you're going to crash, run." The woman explained. Lily nodded to show understanding, and started toward the wall. She expected to crash, but she never did. When she came out of the wall, she was amazed at what she saw. She stood there for a minute taking in the view. There was a beautiful red train that said 'Hogwarts Express' and hundreds of kids running around with their parents. Suddenly, she was knocked down. She looked up to see James and Gordon. James was the one who knocked her down and he continued to walk.  
  
"Hey, you could be nice and say sorry." Lily said daringly. Gordon looked at her as if she was crazy. James was what most people called a spoiled brat. He was handsome, rich, and got anything he wanted. People treated him like a god. Gordon on the other hand was all that James was only not as mean and heartless. He was a very nice person. James stopped and turned. He was appalled that she had talked to him that way. Lily stood and walked up to him. She was extremely short compared to him, but that didn't matter to her. "That was a really mean thing, and you should apologize or something. Why are you so rude?"  
  
James looked down at her with a look that said 'How dare you talk to me that way.' "Look here. You clearly don't know whom you're talking to. I'm James Potter, and I'm one of the richest eleven year olds you'll meet." He looked down at her with a nasty glare. Lily just looked at him, matching his glare. This was the first time anyone had stood up to James, and he didn't intend to let people think they could.  
  
"Do I look like I care? Does my face show care? If it does then I'm a great actress. I think you're a spoiled rich boy who can't take real life and has everyone else do it for him. I bet you don't even dress yourself. I think you need a reality check. I won't bow down to you! I won't! You will never get me to! We have to go to school together for the next seven years, and I refuse to take orders from you, Pretty Boy! So shape up and face real life!" Lily then walked toward the train before having her wrist grabbed by James.  
  
"Go out with me." It was a statement. Lily wasn't expecting this in any form.  
  
"No, I won't." Lily pulled her wrist from his hand and got on the train. James watched after her. Gordon came up shocked. His little brother would never act like that to a girl who treated him that way.  
  
"She's a feisty one. I think I love her." James said still watching the spot where she had gotten on the train. Gordon just looked at him.  
  
"Come on, get on the train. We have to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter, then I'll leave you with your friends." Gordon finally got out. So they went to find the rest of the guys.  
  
Lily couldn't believe that jerk. He was so annoying and she had only known him five minutes! She finally found a compartment that was empty and sat down to think. About five minutes later, three guys that looked her age walked in. (Who do you think they are? LOL)  
  
"Who is this lovely lady?" One with jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes said. He reminded her of James. She blushed.  
  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She said shyly. The one with sandy brown hair and soft gray eyes was the next to talk.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, Charmer Boy over there is Sirius Black, and this," He pointed to a short boy with blonde hair and sea blue eyes, " is Peter Pettigrew." Lily nodded and they exchanged their 'nice to meet you's. Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal the last person Lily wanted to see.  
  
"Hey guys! It took forever to f." He stopped when he saw Lily. The whole compartment was quiet. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were looking from Lily to James confused. Lily and James were glaring at each other. James was upset that she turned him down.  
  
"You know any girl would love to be asked out by me. It was a privilege. You should thank me." Lily just looked at him, well glaring. She slowly stood and walked toward him. When they were face-to-face, well shoulder to head, she started to talk.  
  
"If you want a girlfriend to bow for you, you have the wrong girl. I won't go out with you. Get it through your thick head. Now I am leaving, Pretty Boy. Find another puppet." Lily walked out on him yet again. The rest of the guys were really confused. It's hard to make Remus confused, but they had achieved the impossible.  
  
"What the heck is going on? Why did you scare away the pretty girl?!" Sirius said pointing a finger at him. James then told them about what had happened at the platform.  
  
"James, you're an idiot! Why do you act like that?! You're not like that around us! You acted like a complete jerk!" Remus said looking at him sternly.  
  
"What? She should be happy that I chose her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Did you like it? If not, then tell me what I did wrong. Well thanks for even looking at my story. I'm writing my own book with my own characters, and if you want to read what I've written and give me opinions, thank you. Just give me your e-mail or somewhere I can send it.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
~~~Angel~~~ 


	2. Making Friends

Love is Mysterious  
  
Disclaimer: As I have said, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I own the plot and some of the characters that you don't recognize. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the guys were talking about how idiotic James had been, Lily was fuming as she looked for a compartment. She had walked into many compartments; all were full. When she came to the last one, she found that it had three girls in it. All of them were in deep conversation and didn't even notice her come into the compartment. She stood a second and then cleared her throat as not to be rude. The girls jumped as she did so.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there are no more compartments open, and I kind of had a run in with a very rude guy. May I sit here?" Lily said this in a quiet voice unlike her natural one. A girl with dirty blonde hair that went to her mid back and hazel eyes smiled and nodded. She stood up and was about a good 3 inches taller than Lily. Lily sat down and pulled out her journal quietly. The three girls looked at her curiously.  
  
"We don't bite." One laughed. She sat next to the dirty blonde that had stood up. She had pure black hair that went down to her shoulder and blue eyes. Lily looked up and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this shy, but I'm sort of scared. Not to mention, I'm mad at this boy I met earlier. My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"I'm Maddie, well Madison, Carter. The blonde over here is Andrea Naper, and the really quiet one is Navia Mandor." The third girl was sitting there quietly watching the sense before her. She whispered a 'hi' and stayed quiet. Lily noticed that she had darkish brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm a first year. Are ya'll?" The girls nodded and laughed a little about her use of American. Lily laughed too. "Sorry about that, I was in America all summer. It was fun; I guess I brought some back with me." The girls laughed more and then finally calmed down. Navia had loosened up and was talking quite a bit.  
  
"So, which of the guys did you meet to make you so upset? I have a way of reading people, and when you came in, no matter how nice and happy acting you were, you were really mad." Navia asked while digging through her stuff for her uniform. Lily's face went into a scowl.  
  
"Yea, some guy named James Potter! He knocked me down and didn't help me up or anything. So, I kind of went off on him. He was all upset saying that I should be quiet or something like that. I kept on then walked off, and you wouldn't believe it! He asked me out! Well, he didn't even ask! He demanded!" Andrea and Maddie were looking at her with their mouths open.  
  
"YOU TURNED DOWN JAMES POTTER?!?!?!?!?" They exclaimed at the same time. Lily looked at them confused; she expected them to be mad at James.  
  
"How could you do something like that?! This is James Potter! He is the richest and cutest 11 year old ever!" Andrea practically screamed. Maddie nodded and looked very serious. Navia rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"I know James; he was a good friend of mine around the time we were 7. He became a real jerk when he hit 8 though. Thinking he was perfect, he started acting like I didn't matter. Mom and Mrs. Potter actually tried to get us engaged when we were 10! I was freaked! Mom had to drag me out of the car that day. James wasn't happy either; he said I wasn't good enough for him. Mom called it off, but I have to spend every summer there. It really sucks!" Navia had a disgusted look on her face. Andrea and Maddie stared at them both like they were insane. They had both had chances to be with James Potter but hadn't taken them! That was crazy! Lily and Navia looked at each other, knowing that, even if it was just because of what they had gone through with James, they would be best friends.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent talking about Hogwarts. Lily and Andrea were both from muggle families so Maddie and Navia filled them in on everything that ride.  
  
"Okay, there are four houses. Gryffindor, the house of all the brave people, Ravenclaw, the house of all the smart people, Hufflepuff, the house for the loyal people, and Slytherin, the house for the evil people." Maddie said trying to explain. She was about to go on when they were told to exit the train. As Lily did this, she ran into an extremely cute, yet familiar looking guy. She turned and gasped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Like it? Mi first cliffy! Well sorta! No biggie! But newayz, I have no reviews! Should I cry? *tears up* not really. Newayz, review if you want! Flames r excepted! Well byerz!  
  
~~~Angel~~~ 


	3. Hogwarts at Last

Love is Mysterious  
  
Lady Lorene- Thanks, yea I know about how him having a brother was never mentioned, but I'll just have to well.. You know Gordon. When the next book comes out, I'll go back and change anything I need to. Thanks so much for reviewing. About James being like that, well in the fifth book, he seemed conceited (for those of you whom don't know, that means self-centered) so I decided to make him tone down his conceitedness a little each school year. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Potterchickl- Hey! Thanks so much! Like it says in my author's note, I'll review as much as I can. Review good or bad!  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to try and update a lot, but I can't make any promises. In late December, you won't see much because I'm moving around then, but don't worry I will write! Tell me if anything looks wrong. I read the Harry Potter books many times before I decided to write this, and I want to know if I'm messing up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I hate saying that, makes me feel worthless. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Andrew! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?! I didn't know you were a wizard." The boy Lily was talking to just stood there trying to regain his senses. He had light brown hair and soft green eyes. He hadn't seen Lily in years and was surprised at how beautiful she had become. 'Though that shorter girl is very good looking' he thought smiling to himself.  
  
"Lily! Yes, I am a wizard! I'm in my second year in fact." He hugged her tightly for a good minute or two before pulling away and gesturing toward her friends. Lily looked at him and realized that he was staring intently at Navia. She smiled and held back a giggle. Her buddy had a crushy wushy on Mrs. Mandors!  
  
"Oh how rude of me. This is Andrea Naper, Madison Carter," At this she got hit in the head, "Sorry, Maddie Carter, and Navia Mandor." They all smiled and nodded. Navia was looking over Andrew as well. Lily decided that she would have to plan matchmaker this year.  
  
"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS! OVER 'ERE! FIVE TO UH BOAT!" Lily looked over toward the voice. It was coming from a huge man; he looked like a giant. She stepped back in fright. Andrew put a reassuring arm around her. Navia sighed. She had thought maybe for once that a cute guy that she liked, liked her back. She was wrong obviously; he liked Lily. She walked toward the first boat she came to. It was empty so the rest followed except for Andrew who had to go get in a carriage. Navia made a secret promise to herself to get a sweet boyfriend who liked her and not her friends. She looked over at Lily. Lily had been staring at her with a grin as big as Texas. Navia gave her a confused look, and Lily mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. Navia nodded slowly. They had finished the boat ride and followed the giant, whom they had learned was named Rubus Hagrid, to some huge double doors at the top of the stairs. He knocked on the door three times. After which, a stern looking women with sharp eyes came out dressed in a blue cloak.  
  
"The sorting will take place soon. I am Professor Alanda, your Tranfiguration teacher. Please check and make yourself presentable." Lily examined her clothing. She and the other girls had changed on the train. Her skirt was straight, as was her shirt. She smiled and looked up again. The woman went over the houses and such.  
  
"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking will cost house points as well. At the end of the year, we will add up the house points and the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now follow me to be sorted." They followed her into a big room with four tables. She walked on stage with the rest of the first years. All were nervous and shacking.  
  
Here you sit As you put me on I'll tell you where you belong Ravenclaw you may be With smarts and a love for studies Hufflepuff may be your place With those of loyal grace Gryffindor may be your token For the brave and out-spoken Slytherin is the place For those of you Who thirst for power Just put me on and then you'll see Which place you should be  
  
This was the first time Lily noticed an old wizarding hat on the stool. It startled her.  
  
"When I call your name, come up to be sorted. Sit on the stool." The professor said.  
  
"Daren Anor!" Lily tuned out for awhile before she heard Maddie being called.  
  
"Madison Carter!" Maddie walked up not looking too happy at the whole school hearing her name. The hat was on her head for about five seconds before it shouted,  
  
"Ravenclaw!" She was happy, but she would have liked to be a Gryffindor. The group clapped and Lily once again tuned out until it was her turn.  
  
"Lily Evans!" She stood there for a second before Navia pushed her. She went over to the stool and sat down. The next moment everything went black. The hat covered her face completely. 'Ahhh. Great mind. Ravenclaw maybe, no there is too much courage. Oh and we have a temper do we? Well I should put you with the one that will help you save us all, so I guess it has to be  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily sighed. She was happy, but she felt bad that she wasn't with Maddie. She sat beside the boy she had met earlier named Sirius.  
  
"Hello Lady Lily was it?" Lily nodded. "I would like to apologize for my friend James, he is a jerk sometimes. I hope you won't hold it against me." Lily laughed as he put a puppy dog face on. "Would you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't, but James needs to shape up." While they talked, someone new joined them. It was Remus.  
  
"Remy! We made a new beautiful friend! She doesn't hold what James did against us!" Sirius then jumped up and started dancing in the middle of the Great Hall! The sorting stopped suddenly. Lily couldn't help but notice that the girl that had the hat about to go on her head was Navia. Sirius whispered a sorry and sat down. The sorting continued.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Navia stood up and smiled, as some guys looked her up and down. It sort of made her uncomfortable, but she ignored it. She sat by Lily and was introduced to the guys. At this point Lily decided to look for Andrew she searched the Gryffindor table only to find him sitting about 5 seats away from her looking straight at her. Suddenly someone sat beside her. She turned around just as pumpkin juice spilled all over her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Hate? Love? Dislike? Tell me!  
  
~~~~Angel~~~~ 


	4. Prank and Unfarmiliar Feelings

Love is Mysterious  
  
Okay, this is a re-post. I totally messed up. Andrew is in second year!  
  
Lady Lorene- Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Potterchickl- Hopefully Navia and Andrew will get together, but I am just writing and making it up as I go. I'll see if I can work that in.  
  
Jamesflower- YAY! A new reviewer! Well thanks so much! I'll try to have longer chapters and write more often!  
  
Tribal Leader- Thanks! Another new reviewer! YAY! Okay, I don't think this story is as good as you make it out to be, but thank you very much! Please keep reviewing! I thought I was going to get a lot of flames!  
  
Hermione06560- I was curious when someone would notice that. I only noticed it myself after I put up chapter three and reread over the story. I decided that I would make it to where Maddie had told Andrea about him because no one could go to Hogwarts not knowing about James! (LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen before other than in my earlier chapters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "JAMES!"  
  
The Great Hall looked at this one little girl. James grabbed a napkin and started to help clean her off. He glared at his friends. They had rigged a prank on Lily and he was getting in trouble for it. Lily pushed James' hands off, stood up, walked toward the Prefect, asked for the password to the common room and directions, and walked out. She didn't see the rest of the sorting, Andrea being made a Ravenclaw, or James' look of shock. Andrew and Navia stood to go after her just as Peter Pettigrew joined their table. They walked quickly and quietly, both too busy trying to find Lily to realize that they were alone in the hall. No one was around. Andrew grabbed Navia's wrist and walked toward some stairs; he led her through many halls until they finally reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Hogwarts." Andrew said a little out of breath. Navia gasped as the portrait opened to reveal a marvelous room with red walls and plenty of couches and chairs. On each side of the room was some stairs. Andrew quickly pulled her toward the left side and tried to climb the stairs just to fall back when the stairs turned into a slide. Navia and Andrew slid down landing in a very awkward position. Navia was on top of Andrew! Just then, Lily walked down the stairs. What she saw before her made her stop and laugh. Both of the persons in question were blood red in the face. Navia muttered a 'sorry' and got up. She looked over at Lily to see her in an emerald green nightie. Andrew stood and also noticed the nightie.  
  
"Aren't you going to come down for some food at least?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry, but if I do get hungry, I'll just go find the kitchens." Lily said with a sly grin. Andrew grinned also. Navia's stomach did a flip-flop. 'Great, I'm falling for a guy that likes my new best friend! How much worse can this get?' Navia thought bitterly. Andrew then turned to Navia.  
  
"May I have the honor of escorting this beautiful girl back to the Great Hall for some food." Navia blushed a crimson red. She looked at the ground for a minute then looked back up.  
  
"I'm sorry good sir, I have to stay with my friend. I must thank you though for the offer." Navia walked toward the stairs, where Lily stood laughing, in her most lady like fashion. Andrew raised an eyebrow and laughed as well.  
  
"Well, I can't leave two beautiful girls sitting up here all alone. I must stay to protect you!" He puffed out his chest and walked toward one of the bigger couches and sitting in the middle. He gestured for them to join him by patting each seat. The girls looked at each other for a moment before running and jumping on him. They all fell off the couch and onto the floor. Lily was the first to stand, with Navia following right after. Andrew stayed on the floor looking exhausted.  
  
"You two can really wear a guy out!" He exclaimed looking at the girls like they had just broken his bone or something. The girls just laughed and walked toward the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Andrew looked up and jumped.  
  
"No! I stayed here for you and you're leaving me!? No!" He went into total over drama king type talking. "I'm your knight in shining armor!" He starts to 'cry'. "I feel so used!" Lily and Navia just stared at him. Navia was having second thoughts about liking this boy. He seemed.well.not right in the head. She looked at Lily and they both continued to walk upstairs holding in some giggles. Andrew tried to follow, only to slide back down. Lily looked back.  
  
"Go to your dormitory!"  
  
"Come with me then!" Andrew said sticking out his tongue. The girls looked at each other for the fifth time and walked back down the stairs. They all continued toward Andrew's dorm. They walked in and found only three beds. Each had a name. From right to left it was: Havry Whiner, Andrew Haved, Darren Mandor, and Josh Storms. Lily looked at Navia.  
  
"Do you have a brother?" Navia nodded. Lily wanted to go see who had been sorted into Gryffindor this year so they walked to the room labeled 'First Years'. When they walked in, they found five beds. This was a lot more than the mere two in Lily and Navia's room. It was rare, but they only had two Gryffindor girls. At the end of each bed, were names. The order from left to right is: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nathan Havor, and Peter Pettigrew. They walked around looking. Lily sat on Sirius' bed and laughed as she watched Navia and Andrew try to do some swing dance move. Lily suddenly stood up.  
  
"We should play a little prank on my new buddy James! Better yet, me alone." Lily proceeded to walk to James' bed and pull out her wand. "I learned some spells for practice. I tried one on Petunia and got some note saying I wasn't supposed to do magic outside Hogwarts. Well I'm at Hogwarts now!" Petunia is Lily's older sister. She hates everything magic. Lily's face was a funny sight. Her innocent little face had become a sly grin.  
  
"Marious Preterious." She said looking at his bed and trunk. They suddenly became very childish. With Blue's Clues on it. She looked back at her friends and smiled. "It won't come off for three weeks. Oh and also, Ortouis Havious!" She pointed her wand out the door. "His clothes will change into PJ's in exactly 5 minutes. Want to go see it?" The others nodded and, after Lily changed out of her PJ's, they ran down to the Great Hall. They arrived two minutes before his clothes would change. They waited and ate. Suddenly there was a scream. James had noticed his new clothes. All he was wearing was boxers!!!! Lily was the first to laugh. Everyone else was in shock. James glared at Lily and walked toward her.  
  
"Come with me outside." She was about to say no, but was dragged out anyway. Once outside the Hall, he starting going off on her. "What do you think you're doing!? Look at me for goodness' sake! I'm in my freaking boxers! What the heck is your problem!?" Lily had by then pulled out her wand and was twirling it between her fingers in a bored manner. She had noticed, however, that he had a very nice body. Navia had said he played that wizard sport Quidditch, but whoa!  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked as if she had just realized he was there. He looked furious. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. If anyone would have seen this, they would have thought that James Potter was snogging Lily Evans in his boxers in the hall. Their faces were so close Lily could feel his breath. His grip was strong and hurt a bit, probably from Quidditch, but Lily wouldn't have let on that it did in fear that he would take that as weakness.  
  
"Listen here. I am James Harold Potter. I rule this school. You are not to do anything that will make me mad or you won't have friends after I'm done. Everyone will hate you. You have two choices. Go out with me, or have no friends."  
  
"Are we still on about that whole going out with you thing?" Lily said again in a bored tone.  
  
"Yes." James growled. "Yes, we are."  
  
"I choose." Lily paused and then grinned, "no friends." She looked at him as if she had just declared her love before pushing him off, which was easy because he was in shock. That was not what he thought he would hear. She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm again. She turned, expecting a glare, but what she saw surprised her. He was smiling a huge smile.  
  
"You're a challenge. I always win challenges. I will have you. No doubt in my mind. I love you therefore I must win." She looked at him as if he were crazy, which she was pretty sure he was.  
  
"We're.e-lev-en. You don't love me and you're insane." With that, she left. She had two feelings. One she understood. The other confused her. The one she understood was fear. He had looked serious. He would try to get her. She knew it. The last was a feeling of wanting. She didn't know what she wanted though. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So???? You like??? This story isn't as good as everyone says. I think I could do better.  
  
~~~~~~Angel~~~~~~ 


	5. Just Another Night

Lady Lorene- Yes, I know, but it all comes down to money. He has power through money. Looks help to of course.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all! I don't know anything you see from the five HP books. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily walked slowly back to the Great Hall. James had begun to walk about five feet behind her and was still there. She was extremely confused about that extra feeling. Deciding that she must just be over thinking everything, she shook her head and walked into the Great Hall with a huge grin on her face. As she entered, there were applause from the male population and glares from the female population. She ignored the girls and walked to Andrew and Navia. The two had been whispering quietly but stopped as soon as they saw her. She wondered about it but didn't ask.  
  
"After that little performance, I think that we will have a fun time with Miss Evans and Mr. Potter around." The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "I now ask the Prefects to take the first years to their rooms. Good night. Please note that we will be singing the school song tomorrow at dinner." After that, the blue-eyed man walked into a room that led off stage. The prefects stood and followed the same path Andrew had taken while looking for Lily.  
  
That night, Navia laid awake thinking about the conversation that she and Andrew had had when Lily left the Great Hall.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lily was pulled out by James. Andrew sighed and looked at Navia, whom looked worried that Lily might end up in a box somewhere.  
  
"Aren't you going to help her? What if he hurts her? He has that power! He is strong! I know he is. Gosh, I hope not!" She looked extremely concerned for her friend. Andrew looked amused.  
  
"I think that they will end up married." He said softly while looking at the doors that Lily had gone out of just minutes before. Navia gave him a surprised questioning look.  
  
"Don't you like Lily? Plus, them two? Married? No! Not those two. They hate each other. It was written on their faces as clear as can be." It looked as if Andrew was having a hard time understanding her first sentence.  
  
"You think I like Lily!?" He finally spluttered out. Navia nodded shyly. "No! She is like my sister! Gross! I like another girl. I used to like Lily's friend, Georgia, and that's how I met Lily. We're friends only." Andrew said this all quietly while blushing a bit. Navia thought it wise to change the subject.  
  
"Now, what was this about Lily and James married?" Andrew opened his mouth to answer before stopping and looking behind her. She turned to see Lily.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Navia wanted to know what he had been talking about. She was a very nosey person. Deciding that she had to find out, she put a stormy blue robe over her baby blue nightie and walked down the stairs to the common room. As she was about to start walking toward the boys' stairs, she heard voices. She turned to see James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Peter was in a gold chair looking sleepy. The other three were laid across the floor in various positions.  
  
"James, that was brilliant! The girl is good, not to mention beautiful. No wonder you like her so much." Sirius said playing with a loose string in the carpet. Navia decided to make her presence known.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend!" She said cheerfully walking toward the boys. Sirius and Remus looked confused.  
  
"We're not your old friends." Sirius said looking at her as if the loony bin needed to pick her up.  
  
"James is. Did he not tell you that our parents tried to get us to get engaged at the age of 10? Awww James, I'm hurt." She put a hand on her heart. James glared at her. She sat on the couch.  
  
"Shut it, Navia. Don't forget I know secrets about you. Blackmail." He said with an evil look in his eye. Navia looked bored, like Lily had, and it made James angry.  
  
"I know secrets about you too. Like, you took ballet lessons 'til you were 9. You play piano. You wet the bed 'til you were 7. Want me to continue?" James looked pale. The other three guys, whom had been silently listening, laughed harder than they had in years. "Well I best be going. Have a nice night." Navia gave James one last grin and walked toward the boys' stairs. The guys looked confused once again. "Oh, and James, you better be nice to Lily if you want her. She doesn't like to take orders. In fact, I've only known her for a day, and she is a great person. I warn you, hurt her, I'll hurt you." She said over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs and toward Andrew's room. The guys just watched her before silently thinking about what she had said. Well, James thought, Sirius, Remus, and Peter continued as if nothing happened.  
  
While this was happening, Navia was knocking on Andrew's dormitory door trying to get one of them up. When it opened, she saw her older brother, Darren.  
  
"Nav, what are you doing here?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Trying to find Andrew." Navia looked at her older brother. He looked like her. Same hair, but it was shorter, and same eyes too. He was a good six inches taller though. Most people were taller than her anyway. Darren Mandor was what most girls would call a hottie. He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want with him?" He asked looking back at the bed of the boy in question.  
  
"I need to talk to him about some stuff." She said in an innocent voice but wiggling her eyebrows. Darren shook his head and went to close the door. "No, just let me in!" Her brother eyed her for a minute before letting her in and going back to his bed. She walked toward Andrew's bed, leaving the door open for light, and shook him gently. He stirred a little before grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed. She kept herself from screaming because she knew for sure that her brother would hurt Andrew if he saw the predicament she was in with him. He stirred a second time but this time awoke. He looked at Navia and was about to scream when she put her hand over his mouth. She whispered quietly,  
  
"Get up, don't say a word, and grab a robe or something. Meet me downstairs after you do so." Navia had just noticed that he was in his boxers only. He had an okay body; I mean he was only eleven. Then again, so was James. Oh well, she shouldn't be thinking like that. He nodded, and Navia got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. Her hair looked messed up so she knew that James and the guys would say something about it. Sure enough, they did.  
  
"Navia! I'm surprised at you. Here I am thinking you were such an innocent little short thing when you're snogging a guy at the age of eleven." Sirius said looking her over as if he had never thought of her as a suitable girl for him.  
  
"Don't forget that he had to be older." Remus added as if he were bored of the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked looking toward his sandy-headed friend.  
  
Remus grabbed a book from his bag which laid next to him on the floor, "Well we're all here, and our roommate is in the Hospital Wing because of that prank you pulled on him. That would mean that she had to have been with someone older." He then began reading.  
  
"Yes, I was talking to my brother. Remember him James? The one that beat you up when you said that I wasn't worth the time and that I should be cast out of the wizarding world?" Navia said grinning. She stopped though when Andrew came down still in his boxers.  
  
"Yes, I remember him. Andrew is not him either." Andrew looked at the people down here and then sent a questioning glance at Navia.  
  
"Okay, so I need to talk to him. Big deal. Okay, follow me Andrew."  
  
"Someone is whipped!" Sirius said laughing. Navia walked over and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Shut it you! What you don't know Sirius Orion Black is that we played together when we were three. I know a couple things about you. Unfortunately, I didn't know Remus or Peter over there."  
  
Sirius shut up then, that's for sure. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
